Talk:Iktomi
99NIN/WAR SOLO atma VV,RR,SD(sea daughter) subbed war to proc red, used sea daughter atma for regen and added tp gain. easy solo w/ capped evasion and enfeebs on mob.--Leauce 02:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) * Solod' as 99THF/NIN using RR, Mounted Champion Atmas. Did a good job keeping Utsusemi up. Cap evasion with haste build. Long as you stock up on items from getting hit (due to paraylze) you'll be fine. 2-9-13, Aatryu, Phoenix Easy Duo with 95BRD/WHM and 95DNC/NIN with less than standard atmas, dnc uses fan dance and tanks. BRD keeps elegy on iktomi and hastes dnc/nin. Possible solo for a 95dnc/nin --AngryKitty 02:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd RDM/NIN and BLM/NIN pull Iktomi to a fallen tree next to where Pascerpot ??? is (G-12), kite it in the tree, and swap hate with nukes, just run, had to heal BLM couple of times since he nuked at bad timing and Iktomi was close to him, easy fight. AsphaarDia 23:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) duoed by RDM/NIN and SMN/WHM. RDM DoT kites while SMN spams Garuda's Wind Blade. Bismarck-Surishorisho 09:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) *you have to pull the nm somehow but kiting wouldnt be too hard after dealing with links. pull to conflux 5 area as there are no mobs there. when i fight him head2head can pull toward ladybugs as well. -Defiledsickness (at level90) Dnc/nin tank, rdm/blm heal (should /whm or sch), blu/dnc assist. I farmed time on blu and tried triggers, also nuked nm to help kill it (after established hate). Recommend Dnc as tank because of Sickle Slash being able to 1shot you. Fan Dance for the pdt (lowest is 40% so if you can reach close to that on another job you can probably tank fine). Spams slowga and some other moves. -Defiledsickness Fought with 85 Pld/nin, 85 sam/nin, 81mnk/dnc, 79rdm/whm, ??brd/whm with extreme difficulty. At start of fight the NM was relatively easy, but at other times attack of the NM appears to rise drastically due to unknown conditions. Pld would take anywhere from as little as 150~200/hit and up to 300~400/hit. Sickle Slash went through Shadows hitting Sam for up to 2100dmg and pld up to 500~700dmg. Almost wiped while fighting, had to kite at 25% until pld unweakened and finished fight noticing same Attack variance; starts off will low attack and drastically raises then lowered (was not due to brd buff songs as he used march). Slow II and Paralyze stuck with relative ease, appears to be immune to Gravity as I could not land this with 340 enfeebling. Hard to tell level of NM, but received 540xp and 246 cruor on defeat. ~~Kerayu~~ September 15, 2010 *Fought again tonight twice, Respawn appears to be 30~60 rather than straight 30min so I'll update this. Additionally, Sickle slash appears to have either Hate reset or reduced hate drastically on which ever target it used against. Once again saw the fluctuations of attack, but could not find cause. Also appears that Acid Spray/Spider Web has Paralyze additional effect or there is a type of Aura that causes paralyze, if anyone else can confirm this would be good. Since I was too busy curing/status removing/buffing I couldn't see direct relations that cause Paralyze. Also updated poison hp/tic dmg; by end of fight the pld had poison additional effect and was dropping ~100hp/tic ~~Kerayu~~ September 16, 2010 Does after it's spray attack, it does have a Paralyze Aura. It's a weak paralyze, but can still be quite trouble some when dealing with Sickle Slash. Phoenix - ~~Lagian~~ September 17, 2010. Duoed by RDM/NIN and BLM/NIN. NM has no movespeed +, so simple kite. Kite in the open area at H-11 (near conflux #5). If you need a little breathing room, the spider's pathing through the bushes on the Eastern side of that open area is terrible, and you can gain a lot of room. Even when the RDM had to flux to the base camp to add another stone to his time, we had no problems other than 1 Sickle Slash which caught me as it was almost dead. --Seeko 20:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Triggered yellow !! with Thunder IV I'm not sure if they changed it, but I tried to trio this NM, and it has at least +25% movement speed. It was catching up to me effortlessly with 12% movement, then cutting through my shadows and stoneskin like they were rice paper. The bushes didn't help either. Gerion 20:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Managed to outrun this just a few days ago with only +12% movement speed from hermes' sandals, maybe has varied move speed based on the above poster being unable to outrun it. Also confirmed 2+ sam seals can drop --Deathzone 21:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Just tried and failed badly (At 65%) with SMN, BST, THF. Pets die far to quick and then thf ate sickle slash and ya.. you know how it goes from there... Mayoyama Solo'd by RDM/SCH. Easily outran with 12% movement speed. (It deaggro'd many times because of this.) No one else I've talked to has noticed any enhanced movement speed, and I noticed no movement increase after it used any particular TP moves or as it health decreased. Removed it from the main page unless someone else can confirm the above testimony.--Aiyana-Bahamut 06:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd by RDM/NIN and SMN/NIN. RDM used Atma of Ambition and Atma of the Heavens (Synthetic). Can't verify that Iktomi has any movement+ speed but it *will* de-aggro, mostly due to it's pathing. RDM kited Iktomi starting North at the VK-05 Martello, then South West to G-12 near where the Devegetators are, then back up north around the Martello. Rinse and repeat. Using that path Iktomi would de-aggro 3 times: Once when edging towards the Devegetators (if following north wall), second when going back north through the pathway and the third time when nearing the Martello, almost like clockwork. The SMN would use Garuda's Predator Claws whenever the RDM would begin to pass him, then RDM stopped and casted Water IV while Iktomi was killing Garuda to get hate back and prevent any death to the SMN. Using this method the fight took about 30-40 minutes. Would have been shorter but BIO would sometimes wear right before NM would deaggro, causing Iktomi to regen 10-15% of it's health back if not casted on PROMPTLY. Can be solo'd by RDM/NIN using this kite method but takes a bit longer. Just watch out for that regening when it de-aggros. Long winded but hope this helps people out! (drops were 1 SAM and 1 RDM seal) --Niklz-Ifrit 01:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Saw 3 x Unkai Feet seals drop tonight, the yellow !! was proc'd. - Samosa Fought this the other day RDM/NIN RNG/NIN SAM/NINx2. It definitely had movement speed cause it was keeping up with me and RNG and both have w.legs/trotter boots. Perhaps day of the week influences or something, but I know I couldnt stop to put shadows up till someone pulled hate. In the end we won after having to homepoint and a couple of shadowbinds. SAMs got dominated :) --Brunwulf 22:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok fought this NM tonight 2 times... 1st was a fail good solid plan based of the no movement speed... this was only true at the start of the fight for a few min. After that it hauled ass after who ever had hate. It fast double attack rate and the ease that it rips through shadows is something to take extreaam care of when trying to get drops or revenge from this NM. After prob about 20-30 min of kite nuke riase strat with our mage nuke run shadows it was killing people faster than we could get our weakness off. In the end it just beat us down bc we couldnt outrun it. Round two: Plan was to use a 2nin 1thf blm brd rdm and just slow and steady to beat it down... that went well until Sickle slash started going off ingoring shadows hitting for MASIVE damage. it ate 2 shadows nearly every hit dispite a heavy Evasion build on the nin and thf. after 50% this came down to hit it to ya got hate run like hell, and then try not to die. When night time came around the NM could not catch the ninja meaning its speed is less than +25% its venom wasnt so bad for most of us but was absorbed by mana wall by the blm on the 1st run, we killed it in the end with astral flow for about 1k each AF. only droped 1 rdm seal and the Key item. Key item will not drop to you if you are dead. Same as any other NM in Aby. Hope this helps some ppl. BLM/RDM solo'd by Bio2/Bliz5 and deaggroing, running between Spiders and Crawlers. I would like to know how you soloed this on blm/rdm running around the spiders the spiders link with Iktomi. Duo'd NIN90/DNC45 & RDM90/WHM45 ~ easy fight, just pulled away from spiders, slept->confluxed any links, straight tanked with haste and fully capped phalanx II on NIN, slow II, para II and bio III always on Iktomi...fairly simple, just a bit long of a fight. --Hibarako 02:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Duoed by Thf/NIN and RDM/WHM with little difficulty. RDM used Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity. THF would pull NM and kite around Martello 05 until adds deaggroed. Then THF would straight tank while bio and poison were on it. Extremely susceptible to Paralyze, kept blind and slow on all the time. Had to spam Cure IV whenever it would use Sickle Slash (with Protect V would still hit for about 1400-1800) and make sure to keep up with erase/paralyna/poisona and haste (poison from Acid Spray is about 20hp per tic, regen2 was very useful) RDM and thf use temp item wings to trigger !!, fight took 10 min each time, repeated 4 times. -----Irrellius 05:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as Thf/Nin. Used Vicissitude, Plaguebringer (Regen +25 altogether), and Ebonhoof for +HP. Used a top-notch hybrid evasion/capped subtle blow set, with evasion kila and auric dagger. Used a couple pieces of HP + gear to bring my total HP to about 2700. Always had cruor HP meds available. Sometimes they were needed and sometimes not. Also used bloody bolts as necessary to help bring HP up after TP moves. The goal is obviously to limit his TP moves at all costs since he can sickle slash for 2k+. If he did get a strong sickle slash in, I would use a cruor med and bloody bolts to take HP back up to full. If he got a weak one in, I would let my regen take care of refilling the HP bar. He can also use acid spray for low damage and poison effect. Used antidotes to rid myself of poison and then just dealt with the short-lasting low intensity paralyze (its really not bad at all) until the aura wore. When WSing and using bolts I did not change gear, so as to keep subtle blow up at all times. In doing so, he would generally only get 5 or 6 TP moves in the whole fight. Just take it slow, deal with sickle slash quickly, and keep shadows up. Not a hard fight if you are prepared. Divinian 23:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90NIN/45DNC. Very easy fight. Used VV RR GH Atmas. Can even survive NM plus 3 links without much problems. Used eva gear during Acid Spray to get thru para aura. Eva gear is better than average. 105 total evasion+ Been trio-ing this tonight on BLM90/WHM45, SCH90/BLM45 and THF90/NIN45. Easy fights, SCH kept up Stoneskin with Accession, BLM took care of procs one fight we didn't proc and THF tanking. After 6 kills only one RDM seal dropped, and at least a full set of the other three were obtained. Of course, I was the one who needed the RDM seals. XD Inoue 09:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Soloed easily multiple times, NIN/DNC using MC RR Apoc atmas, just used full haste gear, no need for evasion set. *Solo 99BST/DNC. More difficult than I expected, honestly. Engagued him with a GooeyGerard that I had up from soloing Sedna, atmas were DG/RR/MC. Iktomi took Gerard out before he as down to 80% HP, which is fine because I wanted a pet with TH so I didn't reward. Called Falcorr and Iktomi's poison put a hurtin' on him. I used 2x PDT -11% axes, +2 emp legs, Anwig Salade and still used two or three rewards AND a healing salve when reward was on cooldown. Got a total of 2 links which I just took out, far away from Iktomi's paralyze aura. Falcorr died when Iktomi was around 10% HP, so I just (barely) finished him off with a Ruinator and a bit of melee with the aid of a lucid potion +2. Phlegra (talk) 04:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Solo BST99/DNC with Faithful Falcorr. It managed to take Falcorr down by the end of the fight, but was weak enough that it only took a few more hits to die. If I had pet food remaining, one dose would have done it. Resting Falcorr to 100% before the fight might also have made the difference. RR/VV Atmas.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 21:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC)